Red Star War
Red Star War is a fiction by . This story revolves mostly around Lavier and the Great Beings being corrupt. Lavier's teammates help him because Sarena is the hardest person to convince but somehow Lavier convinced her into helping. Everyone of these people start to change in form eventually and seem to all be different and seem to part ways in opinion but work together to save one another. Death is watching everything,everywhere,everytime. Story Introduction Spherus Magna: a safe planet that was the home to the Great Beings and their godly Kanohi of Death, which had been created long before them. Death had gotten bored with the peace, and so it started a war by breaking the planet apart and making everyone fight for resources. The problem was, it decided to continue the war to protect itself from getting worn by someone it hated. In this case, it hated everyone, and it needed a hero to stop it from destroying the universe. Agori and Glatorian were made to secure supplies, but they ended up killing each other in the process, so the Great Beings made Mata Nui, and programed him to destroy the Mask should he ever find it, and to rebuild Spherus Magna. But in the middle of the process, the leader of the Great Beings was killed, and his remains were forged into the Ignika. Death then decided to develop Teridax as a contingency plan to save itself, and joined forces with him to enslave the universe. Chapter 1: Life "Curse these Bludvok. They are growing rapidly; I think we should just use Death to weaken them and make sure they don't steal any protodermis from us anymore. All in favor, say 'aye,'" said the Great Leader. Everyone responded with an "aye," but the Mask said, "No, I want to tame them and let them destroy all of our foes. I am too weak because of the nonstop usage of me powers." The mask's ideals were rejected, and it started to grow impatient with everything evil they were doing, so it secretly plotted its revenge: it decided to weaken the Great Beings so they would eventually be murdered by the Bludvok plants. "Death is becoming to much of an annoyance; I say we kill it ourselves," said Great Counselor. "Great Leader deemed the mask an important part to our survival," replied his young apprentice. "So? That doesn't mean he is right; maybe we should use Great Senate and the House of Beings to overthrow him," said the counselor. His apprentice ending up running toward the Senate to give them an important message that could change their way of life. While he was running, he was tripped by a Bludvok vine, and apparently followed it to its roots, only to see Death there, blasting out Antidermis, which strengthened the plants all around. The next week the apprentice returned, but had lost all memory of the message he was supposed to deliver. When he arrived at the House of Beings, they had already voted to use the mask to wipe all Bludvok out. What he did next was show that the Bludvok was working together with the Mask of Annihilation, and was planning on ruining the planet to save itself from the Great Beings. Great Leader decided to advise Greatest Elder on putting the new law aside to spy on the Bludvok, but every spy sent was obliterated. After three months of waiting, Great Chancellor decide to use Counselor's apprentice to interview Death and reveal the knowledge to him. The apprentice announced, "I don't wanna be involved in your stupid schemes; I suggest we live peacefully together." But the next day he was discovered dead in the Chancellor's office. A month passed, and the House of Beings was demolished because no one agreed. Greatest Elder proclaimed: "Let this world end today, since we are nothing but ungrateful, obnoxious, and an annoyance to life. I want you all to know that today I go with Annihilation through a volcano to end my life." The Bludvok then decided to to shove him and Great Leader in Mount Ihu when it was about to erupt; what was left of their bodies was forged into the Kanohi Ignika. Chapter 2: Death About two years later in the Forgotten Forest, where the Bludvok lived, a Great Being was in search of the Kanohi Death. He ended up wiping out all the Rahi, because the mask sensed he was going to get flanked, and saved him. Bludvok saw him as the Redeemer. The Redeemer was the one who was to obtain the mask and destroy all the knowledge in the world. The being asked, "Why would you try to destroy us when we are more afraid of your species than you guys are of us?" The mask responded. "It's about saving the continuity of their species so they can live in harmony with its plant relatives." The mask asked him to return him to the Great Beings, because he wanted to make things right. And when he meant "right," he caused earthquakes, and Energized Protodermis began to surface at a rapid rate. As a way to finish its plan, Glatorian were created, and all beings that was touched by the Protodermis were turned into Agori. The Councilor, Metus, become very angry, and declared a war against anyone that prevented him from using all the protodermis. Redeemer shouted, "Everyone to the Red Star ship!" They were too late, because Glatorian were attacking them and killing many of them. Strakk declared "This is the world of Metus." At the same time, Metus was wearing the Kanohi Death. After a month passed, "As ruler of Spherus Magna I would like all slaves to build a robot that will obey all my commands," was stated as a law over the planet. Bludvok showed up and ripped Death off Metus' face, and the final stage of the plan was complete when the mask was broken into three pieces "No, why did you do that? We can rule this world together!" said Metus, worried. The response was, "That robot will have to destroy this mask, but the only way is to combine the pieces and fix this world, and by the looks of it you only have a week before this planet splits and than that robot is activated." Stunned, Metus said, "Let them do as they please, and someone turn me into an Agori." After a week, the world was flashing and all the memories for the Agori and Glatorian was lost, except for Metus. He acted like the whole thing never happened. The slaves stole the mask and, using Antidermis, were able to repair it, and what was left over made a being known as Lavier. Chapter 3: Split One Bludvok escaped to the last jungle, which became Bota Magna, but the others died in the deserts, so this surviving one renamed himself "Blodvox." While that happened, many Rahi entered the last ocean, which became Aqua Magna. Metus felt worried because he lost his ally, and vowed to train new Glatorian as a way to get the most power over Bara Magna. "Where are we going?" said a little kid to the new Great Leader. He responded: "Nowhere; we will fly around find new worlds to colonize by sending Lavier to make it safe." "But why?" asked the curious child, but no answer was returned. When the child told Lavier he said, "NO! I would never do such a thing. How 'bout you tell your leader I'll make him droids to do what he wants." Great Leader rejected the idea, but the droids where sent anyways, and found life forms that made the Bludvok look as weak as Matoran. Using Annihilation (the mask they had renamed to make it sound more terrifying), they blew up many of those planets, or just the life forms. Lavier grabbed Great Leader and threatened to forge him into a Scarabax, but instead they locked him up and tried to use Annihilation, but the mask didn't work on him. They decided, after killing trillions of life forms, maybe Lavier was right; that they were doing the wrong thing, so they broke the mask into three pieces and scattered them. What they didn't intend on happening was Lavier discovering his elemental power was lava. He transformed into lava, and stretched all the way to Aqua Magna. His greatest creation, Sarena, decided to use her Kanohi to communicate with him, and hacked the storage devices in the Red Star. She said, "You must help with the reformation of Spherus Magna that they are planning." He discovered one of the three pieces while on Aqua Magna. He than used one of the volcanoes that he had put underwater as a cannon to shoot him into Bota Magna. He collided with Blodvox, which made him very worried, especially when asked, "Who is your creator?" Lavier responded, "Great Beings created me on the Red Star. Too bad the trees are everywhere, so you can't see the skies." "Tell me, what is your job here, so other plants can just grow?" said Blodvok. Instead of getting an answer, he was burned to death by overheating from the geothermal energy of the moon. Lavier also took seeds with him to replant when Spherus Magna returned. A fire shield and the second piece came out of the ground, which meant that the shield had killed it, and not Lavier's powers. Bara Magna was the hardest part of his job, because something powerful took over and he underwent a transformation into a Glatorian. With his body now organic, he was more vulnerable, but also had the power to control heat all over the planet, so he came up with a great plan. That plan was to tell everyone what had happened, but Metus declared he wanted to destroy their world, so he hired Skrall, Vorox, and Strakk to attack him. Strakk shouted, "You are a traitor to your own kind; how about I finish you once and for all?" All of a sudden, a red lightning bolt hit the ground. The last piece to the mask popped out and caused a mind erase. Everything that had happened before hand was erased, but Metus' plans to run Bara Magna were still being kept at his home, so he continued with his evil ways. Chapter 4: Prison Break While floating back up to the Red Star, he fell into stasis. His staff, shield, and mask were stuck to him, and were immovable. But after 1,000 years, he woke up, and the mask was ripped off. "Here you are, you dumb prisoners. You have a new pet. Trust me, he is the one that you want revenge on for what he did," said a Cooler villager to the prisoners. "Lets go whoop Annihilator," said Prickz. "I'M GAME!" shouted Muggler. Onyx replied, "Death is for the weak, but what he has done makes him strong. Let this punk wake up; then we can crush his life like he did ours." Sleeper muttered, "I want you all to sleep, so we aren't tired before fighting him. And I have a feeling he can help us; he is our savior." Then he fell back asleep. Lavier started to open his eyes. "Well, look who is awake. Our friend, one of the Annihilators." While drunk, Neqqah pointed out, "Hey, Extract, what do you think about him, her, or what ever this robo-punk is?" Extract asked, "Do you remember destroying other worlds, families, and species, or are they blaming you for retrieving their mask?" Lavier responded "I can't remember anything except for being beaten to death by something known as a Glatorian." "HE IS LYING!" shouted the furious Prickz. "Let's kill him." "No, we can't afford to lose all his knowledge, and just for you all to know, he used to be organic around the time of that event. I say that was about a millenium ago," said Extract. Neqqah said to Lavier, "Hand me your staff; I'll break this lock," and as soon as he touched it lava blasted the gate and everyone woke up. Lavier responded, "Follow me to that evil mask you are all looking to destroy. It's called Kanohi Death, AKA Mask of Annihilation." After a long walk in and out corridors, many creatures were unleashed, and attacked them. It was a good thing these were creatures that were known to certain individuals (except for Sleeper, who was still asleep. He was a Great Being who watched over the prison, but was actually sleeping for about 99% of his job there). They discovered the mask, but the Icicles of the Cooler village had been using the mask to enhance their powers,and from out of nowhere, Kolder shouted at Lavier. "COME GET ME, TRASHCLOWN!" Lavier and Kolder had a battle that would weaken them to the point of exploding from reaching critical levels, but then Great Leader used the mask to rip Lavier apart, right after he told him the escapees had been obliterated when they had touched the mask. Chapter 5: Rebellion Because Lavier was made of Antidermis and lava, his body melted, and later reformed. He had changed his color to orange, acting like the Rock Heads gang. Of all the robots he made, he decided to talk to his finest pieces of work to tell them to join him, but he only had one on his side: Sarena. She was from the RapidFalls. She had the ability to convince people, but when she mentioned Lavier, only two others responded: Gangrel of the Rock Heads and Gravel of Shadowlands. Lavier was worried about being annihilated, so he searched for the Secretary of Defense for the Annihilators, Varkanax, to find two more members so Lavier's team could form a fusion and steal the mask to destroy it by using its powers against itself. Varkanax said, "you must retrieve the Kanohi Ignika. It will help power you with different abilities, and both masks together will age the world, and make it more like how it's supposed to be." Sarena replied, "I'll try to convince whoever has the mask to give it to me." "If they don't, I'll burn them to death and steal the mask!" shouted Lavier, his eyes bloodshot. Icicle was in the middle of arguing with their leader Kolder, but he decided to quit, for he realized they needed to learn respect. He joined his enemy, Lavier, just to advise him on anything important held in the meetings. After a few weeks, a report from Gangrel and Gravel showed that someone from the Wilderness region was watching them, and Varkanax told them it was his own personal slave he had built. His name was Revlon, who, on his days-off, would visit the House of Beings and tell them to watch the Annihilators because they wanted to bring back old beliefs that existed before all Great Beings, and were essential to the universe. The next day, Gravel's shadowy mind showed him a Mask of Shadows that was lost in Mata Nui's body, and Teridax's voice told him, "You can use this mask if you find Annihilation for me." Gravel told Gangrel about it, and they both plotted to steal both masks, and started to scare people. What everyone didn't know was that they looked scary, but were actually weak. Sarena took notice, and she told them to stay on their side until they took control of their new homeworld, which wasn't complete yet. "Well our plan was to stay with you guys, but make it look like we are enemies," said both of them to her. In the following weeks a group of thirty beings came out and fought a long, hard battle. Chapter 6: BADD BLODD BADDLE "Death never smelled like strawberries," declared Varkanax, after slaying most of the House of Beings. With everyone fighting, the star was ready to collapse and take everyone with it. "Lavier, go after Great Leader; he will probably go after that mask and use it on you," Kolder shouted from across the temple. After hours of chasing the leader down, Lavier heard Annihilation and Great Leader talking, so he disguised himself as Revlon snuck in to distract them from them from their mission. Annihilation said, "So great to meet my favorite being, Kolder," who, apparently, was helping them, and had followed Lavier. Revlon rushed into the room. They ripped off Lavier's head, as they knew it was him because he warmed the room up when he entered. "This madness must end; tell the remaining eighteen soldiers of yours that we will give you the mask, on the condition that no one will be able to use it," said Great Leader. While Lavier was thinking, he came to realize that his answer was a magma punch; he ended up shattering the leader's skull into a million pieces. "Our leader has fallen! Everyone take out the big guns!" was being shouted threw megaphones. "Fire on those bionic annoyances before I blast them to the sandbox," commanded General Tazorg to the entire army. It was too bad there army consisted of youngsters, so they died quicker than the biomechanical beings. Lavier burst into the UGB and started incinerating the building until it collapsed, under no support. Tazorg rose from the ashes. "You're mine now!" As Lavier missed every hit on the general, he tried to make the general try to hit him and tire him out. The opposite happened, and the general crushed the mask, but floating in the air was its soul. They fused together into General Tazorgalator. "Varkanax, capture this fool!" And so Varkanax showed up — apparently, he was one of the double agents — so he decided to fight Lavier. Never had Lavier been this stunned before, but then he calls for a Kaita. In the middle of the process, Tazorgalator blasted Ultradermis at them, stopping the fusion, and shouted, "You will have to face us in a one-on-two battle." Lavier had no choice, so he threw his fireball at Tazorgalator and lunged with his staff at Varkanax. Varkanax was injured, and so he retreated. He was enslaved by Sarena and Kolder, as a way to reprogram him. While the fighting continued, Lavier took near-fatal hits, so he decided to overpower the mask. That attempt would harm both of them. "You are such a fool for draining your power and giving it to me as my birthday present," said the overconfident General. Then, out of nowhere, Gangrel and Gravel attacked him and use their stone and shadow powers to distract him. Lavier, screaming from the pain he was bringing himself, had forced the remaining energy through his eyes, and the shards from the mask arose, covered in lava and left no part of his body as he burnt to death. Annihilation transformed the body into Ultradermis and stored it into itself. Lavier picked up his mask. It said, "Take us to a new world, so you can defend me. Oh, Sarena, bring Varkanax. I have a special idea that can help him." Chapter 7: The Escape "Hurry up, Lavier, activate the shuttle and follow us out to this new world they are making," said Annihilation. "Where are we going to land in this world?" asked Sarena, concerned, and the response she got stunned her. "Embraz," which was the most primitive area in the world when it came to technology. Gravel started to laugh like a maniac, because they didn't know Shadowlands had nothing but rocks and caves. "My kind were way dumber than the people there are," shouted Gravel confusingly. Everyone along with him were wondering why he was screaming, but he had no clue. Meanwhile, Lavier was fighting some pods that raced right out of the star and started shooting rapidly, but only to have their ammunition melt upon impact. "Wow, is that the best you got, you weak little pods?" Then Lavier hijacked one of them, just to shoot incinerator bullets at the others to destroy them. One had escaped and set its sights on the shuttle. Lavier, in a brief moment, decided to Kamikaze his pod into the other than enter the shuttle through the airlock. "Hey, what took you so long, boss? We kinda missed ya," said Gangrel before he fell asleep. Sleeper appeared in his dreams, warning him about Sandmen. Sleeper also told him, "Try to keep awake when you land; they are looking for a new zombie slave." Gravel noticed that Grangel was suffering from the messages, so he hit him with a nightmare blast just to suppress the suffering. Yet that wasn't powerful enough. Annihilation then announced that he had an important message that he wanted to tell us later. Lavier stood up and agreed with his mask. The only problem was that he had been talking to Sleeper when he was asleep for a millenium. "Aye," repeated Lavier, until he remembered a message: "I want you all to find the Bludvox seeds and resurrect him." Annihilation said, "When we land, we will complete that mission, but we need energized protodermis. I am unsure if they have enough or any at all." After five days had passed, they awoke on a planet that looked like it had been complete for billions of years; now they believed they had overshot their location. Chapter 8: Arrival "We are on the right planet. But on the wrong area."Annihilation seemed confused when he said that."We landed on the planet Earth and our location is the Austrian Island." Lavier replied.Shortly he was interrupted by the mask that fixed his mistake by saying 'Australian Island'. Lavier looked at the map of Earth but the date of the planet and the date of the map where off my hundreds of years. Kolder pushed him aside and took a look, "Let me just recalibrate the times of our world and theirs to get the accurate time and a fixed map." After an hour the date was more than 500,000 years older than their world. Sarena checked the growing threat of the world and the number threat to the Australian Island was the Internet, and historical documents claim humans don't live on this island except for a few tribes. The species known as Zildra was the majority of habitants on this island. "How 'bout the rest?" asked Grangrel. Sarena responded "The rest of the world was dominantly Humans." Rezlov announced "Using my spirit mode I saw that Embraz is far NorthEast of the island, but it's impossible to reach without getting hurt." This announcement stunned them all because even in his spirit form he sustained a minor-injury. Kolder volunteered to go scout out the area with Sarena so she could communicate with them while he uses his radar ability. But once they were about a mile out his radar was scrambled and her communication powers were calling others. Rezlov had to meet them to take them to a 'Techno Bridge' convert their batteries with Lithium powered batteries. Once they swapped their batteries someone had noticed that they had been swapped with strange looking batteries. The Zildra were on the hunt, but had no trace of their path because Rezlov's spirit ability hid anything that would get them noticed and tracked easily. Chapter 9:Dredzek "Welcome to Te Tavern my firends, I hope you enjoy your stay." said Bartender Reich. "We were wondering is there anyone that can hid us into Embraz?"but instead of Lavier getting a response to his question he got smacked and was told a a Makuta was looking for him and his friends saying that they were trying to kill every single existing universe. "I know for fact that Varkanax would defend you guys until you escaped so im going to stall Dredzek with Varkanax just to let you guys escape."said the Reich. While looking for people to hide them while they travel to where they wanted to go a seed started to glow out of Lavier's backpack and it started to shine as bright as the sun and a vine grew out and attached itself to the ground taking them all with them intoo the ground and straight to Embraz. "That was an intense ride of my life,"said Annihilation "to bad all the rest was annoying me to death but the suicide option was removed from my head by the Great Beings." Lavier simply said "uMAD!" and Annihilation threw him into a stone wall,the plant went to go retrieve him. "Wow, you really are mad at them. Well so am I." said Lavier furiously. Varkanax landed right on the vine and the vine grew a mouth and started to scream in agonizing pain. Reich was killed when Varkanax was thrown on him, so for revenge Varkanax summoned Demons to attack but instead Dredzek showed them that Annihilation was stolen from him and that they were willing to obliterate the existance of life, they had started to attack him. "You are all to weak and unable to enter Embraz because of their Technology Lock. So where are you going to run to next?" Lavier shot out a Magma blast from a near by volcano and Dredzek was able to steal the mask when the lava started to swallow him. He placed the mask on himself and imploded the volcano and dissolved the lava along with Lavier. "NOOO!" shouted Sarena because she had visions of Lavier saving the universe. "We cannot do anything now, we shall just leave with Dredzek and hope to discover a new place to live." said Kolder with fear in hid eyes for the first time. Rezlov was so afraid he went into spirit mode and tried to speak to Lavier before his spirit was gone and Lavier said "I will be back." The vine started to grow huge and decided to eat Varkanax Chapter 10: Embraz The next day after this event it was discovered that a forging staff and fire shield was deactivated and so they were brought to the mayor. Mayor Jones decided to consult the village elders but only one would speak to him. "These pieces of technology mean that a robot will be reborn, except as a human with the abilities he used to have." Gravel and Grangel than showed up after digging a tunnel to escape Dredzek from taking them to Spherus Magna. Mayor Jones asked if they knew anything about these and so Gravel gave the two of them nightmares after using sleep syndrome. "I fear a war will start again and will destroy our world, let me take care of the child's training along with these two mayor."begged the elder and his response made him happy. Ten years later... "Why am I still training you have taught me so much things?"said a Red hair,red eyed person dreesed in a sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts. "Well, I think you should go talk to the your father and he will give you your birthday present."said the elder before his eyes closed and his breaths got shorter. The elder died at the age of 318 years old. "Hey, dad what did you want to give me?""One, don't call me dad.Call me Mayor Jones and open those two crates."The boy opened the two crates both having notes when put side to side said: "Happy Rebirth Lavier,we hope you will get flashbacks of your past life and help us achieve our goal of freeing the universe of evil and death."The boy's response was like what are they talking about and that his name is Laven. But before he opened it a shadow blast knocked him to the ground and Gravel and Grangrel popped up saying "Today is your first day of training your elemental abilities.""We have achieved nothing today"said Grangel hoping that tomorrow would have better results, but nothing happened for the next few years, the Embraz Chronicles take place.